


What a Good day

by keummogu



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, gastmari mentions of ren victor nova jack jacqueline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keummogu/pseuds/keummogu
Summary: wherein gast and marion had a little date and some confessions....
Relationships: Gast Adler/Marion Blythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What a Good day

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks i havent written in ages also some of it ?? may ?? b a little bit ooc... im sorry dont be too mean though im kinda sensitive

It was a good day in Blue North, well technically all they’ve been doing was patrolling all around the city, and when something is happening, they would help the people…  
But this time, it’s something different, since… Gast finally fucking asked Marion out on a date.

He did it all by himself, since no one would help him… but, at least he finally asked him out right? he’s had these little feelings for his mentor for quite a long time, and it took him forever to ask him out on a date and maybe confessing his feelings…? he didn’t care if marion didn’t accept him, he just wanted to be truthful.

He already knew where to take him, in a pancake house, what a good place to take marion in. he can already picture that this will be a good day, well hopefully.

he really wanted to look good for marion, because this is a one time opportunity! so better to make most of it! and just then, he saw a text from marion asking where the hell he is because he was too busy getting ready and picturing this day.

he didn’t think marion would be there already, that’s embarrassing because he was the one who asked him out but he’s the first one to go here before him, so embarrassing.

———-

“You’re late.” marion says to him, “sorry, sorry. i’m here now!” gast replies, “well whatever, let’s just order now.” gast just smiles while he hears him say that…

after they both ordered, it was quiet… well gast thought it was fine and maybe they could talk after they both eat. just then, the food arrives and obviously they both start eating…

gast then asks, “is the food okay?” marion replies with, “it could be better, but it’s fine.” “i see.” 

although, marion wondered why gast wasn’t talking too much— normally, he would be so loud and disturbing him, but why is he so quiet today? he wondered… but well, he does like this rare quietness…. 

——

after they both ate, they just walked around, basically almost patrolling… they could say. gast wanted to talk, but he’s still thinking whether he should really confess to him, but without thinking, he held his hand, and marion says, “w- why are you holding my hand?” 

“Is it not okay?” gast replies, “... just for 5 minutes, is fine.” marion answers while sighing. he didn’t wanna admit it, but he does have feelings for his rookie, ‘how stupid…’ he thought.

gast was actually quite happy with the 5 minutes, though also upset because marion’s hand was literally so warm… 

they were just walking around, looking at the wonderful shops and seeing the people having fun, gast was actually quite happy about that… but then something is happening and it was very bad— 

marion saw it first, and went away, gast follows him. then they discover it was two people beating up someone, but then they stopped when they saw gast and marion, yet they were too slow since the both of them caught them in time. 

“shit! those two heroes are here!” the guy says, with the other guy saying, “what the hell…” gast went to the both of them first, “i’m pretty sure the person you guys beat up didn’t do anything to y’all.” “you don’t even know anything…!” 

“be quiet.” marion then says, to which he brought out his whip… and started hitting the both of them, “this guy… he hits too hard… why?” he heard them say, “did you just underestimate me…? do you want me to hit you some more?” 

“WAHH no, s-stop hitting me…” the first guy cries out, “you guys would stay in prison for quite a long time for hitting a random citizen.” gast says, then the both of them just left after the police came to arrest them. 

“that was rough.” “it really wasn’t… you’re quite a fast runner, huh.” “wow, did you just compliment me?” gast replied which made marion roll his eyes and said, “what do you think?” 

“haha, thank you… say, would you like to eat again? this was a date after all.” he asks him, this time marion was blushing lightly, gast pretended to not see the blush because he was too cute…

“sure…. i don’t really mind eating alot of pancakes today.” he says to him, gast wonders if this was a good time to confess… 

just then, they went to another pancake house, to which marion ordered but then gast didn’t order anything this time since he was too busy thinking of his confession, like some high school person.

“...you didn’t order anything” “uh yeah, well i wasn’t hungry anyway.” just then gast thinks this was a perfect time to confess, “hey marion, i want to tell you something.”

“what is it? it better be important.” marion says, “i’ve liked you for a while now, the r..romantic kind, i didn’t expect it at all.. but you know, i’m just confessing right now, i d-don’t really care if you don’t accept me, i just wanted to get it out.” 

“is that why you asked me out on this date…? because you had feelings for me…”  
“well, ain’t that obvious…? like i said i don’t really mind—“ “you idiot, it may not look like it, but i have feelings for you too.” 

gast was quite surprised to what he heard, marion?? liked?? him?? back?? “how…”  
“i don’t know, must be that one time when we patrolled and you know you were… worried for me…? even though you really don’t have to be, since it’s my own problem, you know?” “c’mon~ we’re a team, aren’t we?” 

“whatever… then what are the both of us now? since, you know we did the thing.” marion says, “well if you want to be, we could be a couple right now.” gast replies 

marion blushed once again, “... fine, maybe we are a couple.” gast just laughed.  
——-

it’s been quite a long time since that happened, ren is already tired with their shit and victor doesn’t mind, nova was really happy and so was jacqueline and jack. 

will was really surprised that marion had feelings for gast out of all people, and akira was just happy for gast.

nova then saw gast giving marion a flower crown, with marion being like “why did you give me this?” “because i wanted to.” he was a very proud father.  
———-

they were both happy, they’re important to each other… that’s all what matters...


End file.
